Ulquiorra Cifer
Ulquiorra Cifer (Ulquiorra Schiffer in the English Dub) is the Cuatro (4th) Espada in Aizen's army of Arrancars. Physical Appearance Ulquiorra is a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines that descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying. His facial expression rarely changes, and he is almost always frowning. He wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, a black sash, a white hakama, black tabi, and white zori. However, his jacket seems to have two longer coattails than others, and the collar is rather high. Like most other Arrancar, he possesses remnants of his former life as a Hollow in his appearance. His Hollow hole is located on his sternum, though the hole was initially located on the base of his throat. The remainder of his Hollow mask lies on the top-left side of his head, forming a broken horned helmet. His Espada tattoo lies on the left side of his chest. Personality Ulquiorra is a very cold, callous, heartless dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash" and treats them as expendable. Despite this, like most of the other top Espada, he is not particularly violent and will only fight when provoked or ordered to by Aizen. Ulquiorra has a strange habit of killing victims he is particularly interested in by stabbing them with his bare hand in the same location as his hollow hole, as stated by Grimmjow. Whether he is consciously aware of this habit or not is unknown. During a speech to Orihime, he claims he does not believe in human emotions, which he refers to as the "heart", reasoning that if his eye cannot see them, then they do not exist. These words, and much of Ulquiorra's overall behavior, can lead one to assume that he is a firm believer in the concept of materialism, which also connects to his aspect of death as an Espada, nihilism. In the last seconds of his life, he seemed to have finally found his own "heart" and understood feelings. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easy surprised or caught off-guard. However, he does not seem to comprehend the human trait of fighting against all odds or the very concept of the human heart/emotions; during his latest battle with Ichigo, he completely overwhelms the Soul Reaper after releasing his Zanpakuto, yet Ichigo continues to fight on regardless. This briefly causes him to lose his cool, causing him to shout at Ichigo out of frustration that "to continue fighting is pointless". He then transforms into his Segunda Etapa form in an attempt to show him "true despair". He also seems to contradict himself, telling Ichigo that it's natural for humans to mimic hollows to become stronger; but they will never be the equal of hollows, though the Arrancar are doing much of the same by imitating Soul Reapers. Ulquiorra is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. During his and Yammy's first visit to the human world, he makes several surprisingly accurate remarks on the humans who confronted them. He even has no qualms over fighting either men or women, because he states that "all beings who are beneath him are trash", such as during his three battles with Karin Kurosaki, even hurting her badly to make the latter understand futility against the former. Early History Synopsis Abilities Master Swordsman Specialist: Though he rarely engages in it, Ulquiorra is highly skilled in swordsmanship. He possesses flawless precision, and uses his speed to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Ulquiorra prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free, though it usually remains in his pocket. He is quite adept at blocking. He was able to overwhelm Ichigo while he was in his Bankai for a short amount of time, and was able fend off the latter when he was using his Hollow mask-enhanced Bankai long enough to reach the top of Las Noches, though his Zanpakutō was nearly broken. He was also able to fight on par with a fellow master swords-woman like as a Bankai- and Hollow Mask-enhanced Karin Kurosaki on three separate encounters, all without even using his full skill. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ulquiorra has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. Ichigo speculates that he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". Ulquiorra also seems to prefer applying an 'off-the-ground' method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints, such as when he attempted to use his Cero on an offending Grimmjow by attacking him from the air above his head, or when he jumped upwards with a Sonído in an attempt to catch Ichigo off guard during their most recent confrontation. According to Grimmjow, his trademark attack towards prey that he likes is to impale an opponent in the chest and gouge a hole in them in the same place as his own. Sonído Master: One of Ulquiorra's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. He has demonstrated the ability to catch up with Ichigo after kicking him from a tower in a few moments. He has also shown the ability to skilfully keep up with Ichigo's Bankai-enhanced speed. Ulquiorra moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, moving so fast that Ichigo found it hard to even discern his movements at first before he can sense his movements during their final encounter in Las Noches. Though he shows an even greater level of speed astonishing and outclassing Ichigo even further. Cero: Ulquiorra has been shown using Cero from his fingers with very destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a green color instead of crimson red, which is the most common color of a Cero. The force of the blast is powerful enough to send an opponent hurtling long distances effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. His Cero was even noted when he was able to shatter Ichigo's Hollow Mask during their first encounter, but wasn't strong enough to destroy the mask during their second encounter. He is shown able to fire it from either hand. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Ulquiorra's Bala is red, and is powerful enough to blast a huge hole into two unseated Shinigami. Enhanced Hierro (Iron Skin): The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Ulquiorra's skin is highly durable, even by Arrancar standards. He can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded. He can defeat Ichigo with his Bankai and Hollow mask on without unsheathing his sword, rendering Ichigo defenseless with two attacks and not sustaining injuries of any kind. The best example of his Hierro's might is him taking a direct slash from Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu with only a minor cut on his chest, while his fellow Espada Yammy Llargo lost an arm from the same opponent. Upon his revival, his Hierro has increased to the point where he could fight Karin in her Bankai without using his sword, rendering the latter helpless with the same tactic that he used to defeat Ichigo, nearly killing the girl if it weren't for Orihime's powers that revived her. Enhanced Pesquisa: The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. While any Arrancar can learn it, Ulquiorra has shown impressive skill with it. From a single glance at his opponent, Ulquiorra can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is. He is also able to comprehend the flow and concentration of the person's energy as shown from his ability to instantly notice Ichigo's energy was fluctuating due to his inner Hollow. High-Speed Regeneration: Despite having great attack power and speed, Ulquiorra's greatest strength isn't offensive but his regenerative power. It is first witnessed after he removed and crushed one of his eyes, then he is seen with two eyes again in his next appearance, and Yammy comments on it to that effect. This is displayed once more in his battle against Ichigo's evolved Hollow form where he regenerates the arm that was torn off. Ulquiorra states that it is his greatest power, one which most Arrancar give up in return for greater strength. He explains that he can quickly regenerate any part of his body except for his brain and Internal organs. However, this power also requires that he had sufficient spiritual energy. Solita Vista (All-Eyes World): This ability allows Ulquiorra to replay events he has seen to others by removing and crushing an eye, which turns into dust and flows around those he intends to use it on. The dust relays his sight and feelings. Descorrer (Splitting Void): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. *'Garganta Broadcast': Ulquiorra can create a visual broadcast, similar to a television screen, using individual Garganta portals. Keen Intellect: In addition to his remarkable combat prowess, Ulquiorra is also gifted with great insight and understanding to situations at hand. His intelligence is such that even Aizen, a man arguably best-known for his intellect, has respect for as he sent Ulquiorra to investigate Ichigo's power and threat level. With his calm and collected nature, Ulquiorra has can be highly perceptive and analytical, allowing him to easily deduce the basic idea of his opponent's skills to figure out its strengths and weakness. Enhanced Strength: Ulquiorra has proven to be deceptively mighty for his build. He has shown the ability to physically discipline Yammy, an Espada known primarily for his strength with no visible effort. He can upturn huge portions of rock floor with a single strike at the ground with his sword. He has also shown the ability to kick Ichigo a tremendous distance with one strong kick. He was also able to slice through Karin's Bankai-enhanced Hetsuga Tenko in half without effort. Immense Spiritual Power: As an Espada-class Arrancar, his spiritual power is immensely high, comparing his own spiritual power to the likes of Ichigo. As the fourth Espada, he is forbidden from releasing his Zanpakutō within Las Noches, as such a release could destroy the fortress. During his first visit to Karakura Town, he compared his spiritual power to that of Ichigo Kurosaki, a Shinigami with exceedingly high spiritual energy, and states Ichigo's energy at its peak is higher than his own, but fluctuates. His Reiatsu is green. Zanpakutō Murciélago (Black-Winged Great Demon): Ulquiorra's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard sized katana with a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides, with a line going through both sides to give it an eye-like appearance. *'Resurrección': Its' release command is "Enclose". Murciélago unleashes with a burst of spiritual energy that falls around Ulquiorra as black rain. In his released state, Ulquiorra becomes bat-like in appearance. He gains giant wings on his back, his hair becomes longer and wilder on the left side of his head, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face become broader and more triangular and his fingernails lengthen. His Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom. In this form, he can use his wings for flight. Resurrección Special Ability: *'Luz del la Luna' (Light of the Moon): Ulquiorra can generate green energy javelins. He can use them as long-ranged weapons, throwing them at an opponent, and as a melee weapon in close-combat. It can even be used in his Segunda Etapa form. *'Enhanced Melee Combat Prowess': In his released state, Ulquiorra's fighting style has changed to a different style. *'Enhanced Speed': His speed is greatly enhanced, moving great distances in an instant as if to displace himself, and pushing Ichigo to the point where his Hollow mask-enhanced Bankai has difficulty keeping up. *'Enhanced Hierro': His Hierro has also vastly increased in strength to the point where a Bankai- and Hollow mask-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō fired by Ichigo activated has no effect at all. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Though already possessing immense spiritual power once released his spiritual energy permeates the area, it is intense enough to create a heavy affect on others as well as to cause what appears a black rain to fall in the surrounding area when he releases. His Reiatsu is now black with a dark green outline. *'Cero Oscuras' (Black Hollow Flash): It is a black Cero with a green outline, which Ulquiorra states to be similar to Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō. Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras is powerful enough to blast Ichigo's mask away, critically injure the Substitute Shinigami, and destroy a large part of the city-sized Las Noches' dome. Ulquiorra refers to it as "our Cero". It can be used in his Segunda Etapa form. His Cero Oscuras was even strong enough to completely destroy Karin's Hollow Mask, critically injuring her in the process, and powerful enough to create a massive crater in the outskirts of the Walhert. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa '(Sword Release: Second Stage): Upon his transformation, Ulquiorra boasts that he is the only Arrancar among all the Espada who is able to reach a second Resurrección form, and that even Aizen has not seen him in this form. Ulquiorra refers to his second state as "True Despair", both before and after its release, because the immensely dense spiritual pressure it releases instils despair upon those around him. While he retains his black wings, his long white coat is gone, revealing a more defined musculature with his chest bare and Hollow hole (which has become larger) dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which also covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions and his feet become like talons. His irises of his eyes turn yellow while the sclera becomes green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase and turn black. Ulquiorra's mask remains turn into two long horns, and the #4 Espada tattoo is no longer visible on his chest. He grows a very long and thin but powerful tail which is capable of being used as a weapon or to lift and strangle a victim. **'Lagito' (Whip): He grows a very long and thin but powerful tail which is capable of being used as a whip or to lift and strangle a victim. **'Tromba' (Devil Whirling Strike): **'Vuello Oscuras' (Black Soaring Attack): **'Lanza del Relámpago' (Lance of Thunder and Lightning): Ulquiorra creates a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual power, which he can use as a projectile or as a physical weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly-destructive explosion on impact, which dwarfs the fortress of Las Noches in height. Ulquiorra prefers to not use the attack at close range, most likely because the resulting blast would damage himself as well as Las Noches. While he can use these spears in rapid succession, he has difficulty controlling their trajectory. Ulquiorra is also able to use this attack as a blade, which disintegrates material upon impact; as seen when he struck away his own amputated arm, that Hollow Ichigo had just thrown at him. The spear can also be quite effective at cutting, as seen when he used it to sever one of Hollow Ichigo's horns to prevent him from using a Cero on Uryū. **'Overwhelming Reiatsu': Ulquiorra's already-immense spiritual power significantly changes its Reiatsu's nature upon entering his second stage. Even being within the vicinity of his release instills despair on those who can sense it. Uryū Ishida, a Quincy who is an expert at sensing reiatsu, noted that the density of Ulquiorra's spiritual power was so vast that it could hardly be identified as reiatsu. "It's like no spiritual energy I've ever felt before...It's not just bigger or stronger. It's too dense and heavy to even be called spiritual energy. It feels like there's an ocean above the sky…". Relationships Allies *Yammy Llargo (Partner-in-combat) *Sosuke Aizen (Lord) Enemies *Ichigo Kurosaki *Orihime Inoue *Uryū Ishida *Shinigami Taskforce **Rukia Kuchiki **Renji Abarai **Tōshirō Hitsugaya **Rangiku Matsumoto **Ikkaku Madarame **Yumichika Ayasegawa *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Karin Kurosaki *Momo Hinamori Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:White Army Category:X-Class Combatants Category:Bleach Series Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Dark Alliance Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Playable Characters Category:Most Popular Characters